CrystalGuardians Wiki:Setup
This is not a normal guide for users. But a guide for WGEP admins on how to add a new wiki to the WGEP. (Some of these things are specific for Dantman because he's the one setting up new wiki for the project at the moment) :In cases where code is needed from a wiki other than the Animepedia the Narutopedia's code is used. :In cases where code is needed from brand new wiki the Ghost in the Shell Wiki is used. ''Note: Dantman also needs User:Dantman/sig and User:Dantman/sig.time on those wiki, his UserCloneBot only does User:Dantman/sig.main for globality reasons. Also User:Dantman/monobook.js and User:Dantman/monobook.css may need to be changed to match that on the Narutopedia because 3 different types of includes are used depending on if the wiki is part of the WGEP, outside, or uses some of it's code. User:Dantman/groups.js and User:Dantman/namespaces.js should also be deleted, they could always be moved to the MediaWiki spot then redirects deleted. #Request the tags for the Project Heads and Admins. #Request bot status on User:AnimeBot. #Add Sysop status to User:AnimeBotSys. #Add the wiki's id to Project:Bots/Wiki. #Run GE-AutoTemplate-Bot.py, Dantman-UserClone-Bot.py, GE-UserBox-Bot.py, and GE-ImageMirror-Bot.py #Add to the top of User talk:Dantman on that wiki if not there. #Copy these MediaWiki Messages: (The WikiSwitch's Clone feature is very helpful for this, just go to the listed pages, and in the menu hit clone in the wiki's submenu) #*MediaWiki:Sidebar (Room for some modification if there are new stuff there, but this is the base for most WGEP sidebars) #*MediaWiki:Licenses #*MediaWiki:Rulespage #*MediaWiki:Activeusersline #*MediaWiki:Edittools #*MediaWiki:Edittools/UniqueTemplates #*MediaWiki:Deletedtext #*MediaWiki:Copyrightpage #*MediaWiki:Anontalkpagetext #*MediaWiki:Wikicities-nav #*MediaWiki:Community #*MediaWiki:Acg #*w:c:naruto:MediaWiki:Listofanime-url #*w:c:naruto:MediaWiki:Listofanime #*w:c:naruto:MediaWiki:Animehome-url #*w:c:naruto:MediaWiki:Animehome #*MediaWiki:Rules #*MediaWiki:Groups.js (You may half to manually remake this one following instructions on that page if they have altered their group names) #Setup these MediaWiki Messages manually: #*MediaWiki:Siteid Set this to be the ID for the site (anime for Animepedia, fma for Full Metal Alchemist, ghostintheshell for Ghost in the Shell, etc... Mostly based off of the url before .wikia.com excluding language codes. #*MediaWiki:Sitename This should for the most part be the name of the Wiki. Though it's purpose is for use in the sidebar, so if it's to big for the bar then shorten the name with short name forms. #*MediaWiki:Namespaces.js To do this, copy the code from that page, then run the Regex Query as it suggests. #Setup or alter forums: #*Watercooler should be SITENAME Discussion, where SITENAME is the name the wiki likes to go by. (Also alter the welcome to... to use that sitename discussion in lower case) #*Add a SITENAME Announcements forum. #*On the top of forum lists should be used in place of the manual header. #*Replace the comment on transcluding a forum header template with #*Forum:Index should have the extra forums added, Watercooler altered and the text should read similar to what is there. #Setup Template:Forumnav to be just like the one linked to, but setup the forums to be what the individual wiki has. #Base pages on that wiki off of: #*Project:Rules #*Project:Standards #*Project:How to copy from Wikipedia #**Setup the redirect How to copy from Wikipedia. #*w:c:Naruto:Project:Administrators #*w:c:en.GhostInTheShell:Template:RulesIndex #Setup categories: #*Category:Rules #*Category:Guides #*[[:Category:Animepedia|Category:PROJECT]]. In this name, PROJECT should be the full name, same as what will output for that wiki. #*Category:Candidates for Deletion (Quick) #*Category:Candidates for Deletion #Delete templates which are replaced with WGEP templates, and make sure that they are not used. #Make a note in w:c:en.ghostintheshell:Category:Help about things being moved and removed. #Setup Global Styles and a Local style: #*Copy w:c:Naruto:MediaWiki:Common.css, but remove the per-wiki nav restyling and replace it with just a blank line in between the two commented pre tags. #*Copy w:c:Naruto:MediaWiki:Monobook.js. #*Copy w:c:Naruto:MediaWiki:Common.js. #*Use w:c:Naruto:MediaWiki:Monobook.css as a base for a brand new site style.